Phone Sex, Peace Offerings, Soggy Pizza and
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: ...Hairy Butts! A Tiva Twins Tale. Future AU fic! Rated for the phone sex.


A/N: I have Kill Ari Part 2 on my iPod. I was watching it and thought about this story. Future Fic using my twin OC's, Katan and Rhynn DiNozzo. They ask their parents about when they met. Here's the story I think they'd tell their kids.

Disclaimer: Seriously? Seriously? No!  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Your mom and I met after Agent Kate Todd died. Mom, being Mom, was looking for Grandpa Gibbs. And being pushy." Tony DiNozzo said to his 14 year old twin daughters. Katan DiNozzo was sitting on her top bunk, her mom, Ziva David-DiNozzo, was braiding Katan's hair. Rhynn was sitting on her bottom bunk, listening to her father's story intently.

Ziva snorted. "I was not being pushy. Your father was being stubborn." She contradicted.

"I was not. I was fantasizing." Tony said as his face got dreamy. "Kate in a schoolgirl outfit without-"

"DAD! Fourteen!" Katan and Rhynn yelled at the same time.

"Oh, sorry. I was fantasizing about Kate and your mother walks up to me. She asked me if I was having phone sex."

"Your father immediately denied it, coming clean only twenty minutes later." Ziva interrupted so Tony wouldn't mis-tell the story.

"Haha! Dad, you had to have been hilarious 20 years ago." Rhynn said, laughing.

"Yeah sure. He hasn't changed at all." Ziva snorted again.

"Zi-vah!" Tony whined.

"What? You haven't! Same movie references, that your daughter picked up, the sexual innuendos, the dirty jokes, face it. You haven't changed in 20 years!" Ziva stated.

"Okay fine."

"Thank you my little Hairy Butt." She said, using her long lasting nickname for him.

"Mom! Daughters in the room!" Katan whined, covering her ears as Rhynn laughed.

"Ha-Ha. Anyway, I tailed your mom on Grandpa Gibbs' orders. After a while, I waited outside with a pizza, thanks to Gibbs. Your mom came outside with two espressos as a kind of peace offering. There was one, soggy piece of pizza left. Your mom knew and I gave it to her. That's when she spoke the first Hebrew to me. 'Toda' I freaked and replied with 'Prego'." Tony said looking up at his wife.

"Awh! How sweet!" Rhynn exclaimed. It wasn't hard to tell she was the romantic one of the two.

"Yes, I was elated. It was love at first hand touch." Ziva said.

"No, love at first sight Zee. I saw you and almost immediatley forgot about Kate, of whom I had had a crush on." Tony stated firmly.

"Fine. I told your father about Aunt Tali, who died when she was 16, long before the two of us met. After talking for a while I said goodnight, the only way a Israeli girl can. 'Layla Tov' I said, facing him."

"I paused longer than I should've, saying 'Buena Notte' as she dissappeared into the Embassaire. I'd fallen for her, resolving to tell her in the next year, I walked over to my car, I waited until I was sure she wasn't going to leave and took a little nap." Tony said, trying to wrap up the story.

"Of course, it took him three years to tell me he even cared about me, and three more to get me married and pregnant." Ziva said, finishing with a laugh as she jumped from Katan's bunk to the floor.

"Yes, it did. And I'm _sooo _sorry." Tonny said sarcastically.

"Sure. Come on Tony, let's get these two in bed. They have school tomorrow!" Ziva said, clapping lightly.

"You scare me when you do that mom." Katan said, leaning down to get kisses from her parents.

"Seriously." Rhynn stated as she gave a kiss to her father.

"Goodnight girls." Tony and Ziva said together.

"Goodnight!" Katan and Rhynn said, and turned on their lamps, pulling out their books.

"25 minutes and then I'm coming in to take away the books if you aren't asleep." Ziva said.

"Goodnight girls, let's go to bed Ziva." Tony whispered.

"Night guys!" The twins say. After the door clicks shut and their parents whispers disappeared down the hall, they jumped out of bed and over to their balcony.

"REBECCA!" They yell to the facing balcony.

"What?!" Comes an annoyed call from their friend's room. Rebecca McGee appears in the doorway in her black nightgown with her silky slippers on. Her glasses are too big for her face and her buns were in disarray.

"Did you ask your parents? How they met I mean?" Rhynn asked, her dirty blonde curls bouncing around her face.

"Yeah actually they did!" Rebecca sat down on her balcony and started her tale.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Awh! i know, crappy right? Is it? I want reviews to know!! :D LOVE YOU GUYS!

Kisses!!

~Sarah~


End file.
